vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Medaka Kurokami
Summary Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the female protagonist of the series Medaka Box. A freshman of Class 13, she was the 98th and later 99th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. After becoming the head of the Kurokami Group, Medaka also becomes the chairwoman of Hakoniwa Academy. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Hato Tsurubami, and the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 8-B | Unknown, at least 8-B | Unknown, At least 8-B, possibly 5-C | Unknown Name: Medaka Kurokami Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Abnormal, Group Head, Academy Chairwoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Supernatural Luck (All abnormals have this to an extent, and Medaka exceeds most by a large margin), Electricity Manipulation (She is able to send and receive electrical signals), Extreme Intimidation (Was capable of making Unzen sub-consciously retreat by glaring at him), Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Could regenerate after having a hand thrust into her heart and having every bone in her body instantly broken), Disease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Damage Transferal and Invulnerability (Can push away any and all physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual damage she would sustain to someone or something else in her vicinity), Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Afterimage Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate sound vibration to alter her own blood flow), Vibration Manipulation (Can accurately control vibrations from her own attacks and, after becoming a language user, she can also manipulate sound vibration), Blood Manipulation, Likely Plant Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can erase causes and effects with All Fiction), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself with All Fiction), Spatial Manipulation (All Fiction can be used to warp space), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All Fiction could erase the concept of colors from the entire universe), (Can erase her own death with All Fiction), Transformation, Can deny aspects of reality and turn them into "fiction", thus making it so that they never existed with All Fiction, Can transfer negative effects from herself to another location instantly, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction and possibly Durability Negation with Book Maker (Able to negate and bring certain powers down to her level. Her usage of it is also likely better than Misogi Kumagawa's), Non-Physical Interaction (Bookmaker is capable of by-passing defensive abilities and traits including non-corporeality), Can instantly copy and perfect any supernatural ability or physical feat she sees or hears about and perfectly internalize any information she receives with The End, Statistics Amplification (Increases in power relative to the number of her opponents with More Than Group), Precognition (Has a "Know Dangers Before They Happen But In Return You Can’t Avoid Them Skill"), Creation (Can create slopes, footprints, wines, and possibly a universe with various skills), Weather Manipulation (Can clear typhoons with Impro Time), Weapon Mastery (Her Sworder skill allows her to use both swords and guns at the same time), Possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Her Pioneer Flag power is a "Create Universe Skill", though the size of this universe or the details of its creation are not clear), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can counter Mind Control by brainwashing herself back to normal, immune to electricity-based Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Can use Ice Fire to keep her head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage) and hot and cold temperatures (By controlling her own body temperature via Ice Fire), Resistance to Word Manipulation (only while in War God Mode), Minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Erasure (Only for Minus abilities), Resistance to Power Absorption (Oudo Miyakonojou couldn't take away her abilities), Can control machines, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant, Can likely corrode anything she touches, Can reopen any physical or mental wound, Possibly Power Absorption (Can steal other's power by touching their heart), Memory Manipulation (Can erase other's memories about her with Mister Unknown and All Fiction is capable of Erasing memories), Perception Manipulation (Mister Unknown hides the user from the opponent's senses), Durability Negation, Word Manipulation, possibly many others. Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Shouldn't be far off from her War God Mode strength wise, as she can fight on par with Kumagawa while under the effects of bookmaker.) | At least City Block level (Came close to pulling down part of the academy with raw strength alone) | Unknown, at least City Block level via power-scaling | Unknown, at least City Block level, possibly Moon level (Stated that she had to destroy the moon that was falling) | Unknown (It was stated that she created a universe. However, since she comes from a metafictional parody manga, it is uncertain whether or not this should be taken seriously). Unknown with Book Maker and All Fiction (Kumagawa using the same abilities Managed to hold down Najimi, but according to Kumagawa, he was only as successful as he was because she herself wanted to be held; Kumagawa held an exact copy of Ajimu with little difficulty while using the same ability so it is unclear to what extent his success relied on her consent), can bypass conventional durability with All Fiction and various other abilities. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Disarmed 8 students before they could react), likely higher with Replication and Kurokami Phantom techniques (Was also able to stuff three people into a locker while an explosion was happening right in front of her) | At least Hypersonic+ (Caught many bullets in her mouth without getting hit once) | Speed of Light'''Regarding the '''Light Speed Hyperbole, there are only so many statements that could be dismissed as mere hyperbole, but none of then with any contradictions whatsoever. Even narration point to certain characters (5 at the maximum) being lightspeed, with no contradictions at all. In fact Ajimu blowing up the star, the nature of Hinokage's Theme Song, and Medaka destroying the moon overnight only point towards it. Even Iihiko called Medaka's Kurokami Phantom "slow", right before beating her with glasses. (With Kurokami Phantom by combining it with Hinokage's "Theme Song" ability) | FTL (Was stated to be faster than Altered God Mode) | FTL. All Fiction can erase time for Pseudo-Teleportation and Pseudo-Time Stop Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least City Block Class | Unknown, at least City Block Class | Unknown, at least City Block Class | Unknown Durability: At least City Block level (Took multiple hits from both base and theme song Hinokage. Comparable to Kumagawa) | At least City Block level | Unknown, at least City Block level | Unknown, at least City Block level, likely Moon level, possibly Small Planet level (Destroyed the moon and stated that she alone would be able to survive the Moon crashing down on Earth) | Unknown (Also, Immortality, Regeneration, All Fiction and The Encounter make her virtually impossible to kill). Stamina: 'Extremely High (Fought Hinokage non-stop for a whole 3 days and nights before being unable to fight anymore) | Infinite, after copying Oudo's abnormalities, she should similarly have an inexhaustible power supply 'Range: Average human melee range, several meters with abilities, universal with All Fiction Standard Equipment: A variety of hidden weapons thanks to hidden weapon technique (which includes knives, katanas, staves, grenades, guns and a bazooka), possibly Unzen's rumble balls. Intelligence: Genius in problem solving. Extraordinary Genius in learning new information. By the end of the series, she also has a Counting Skill and a No Miscalculations Skill, though the details of these skills are unknown. Weaknesses: Medaka is naive and overly trusting. Medaka usually will not use martial arts while in Kurokami phantom due to her feeling that her monsterous form should not call on that which was created by humans Feats: Toggle Strength Feats: * Shattered a metal bat with a kick and broke out of metal handcuffs easily. * Three of her punches destroyed armor that can withstand “just about anything”. * Dragged a portion of the school behind her while being tied down to the walls with steel string. * Took Groups C through Z of the Election Management Committee to restrain her. (For reference, Groups A and B were about 7 or 8 people apiece.) * Bit through solid metal. * Challenged the entire school to a game of tug-of-war. The student body included superhumans, robots, and abnormals, capable of cracking pavement and shattering furniture. Needless to say, Medaka wiped the floor versus all 1,500 of them. * Bent a drumstick in a loop without breaking or snapping it… somehow…. * Effortlessly carried five people while full-on sprinting. * Blocked one of Iihiko’s punches after being battered relentlessly. * Tunneled through the ground like a drill to catch her opponent off-guard. Speed Feats: * Disarmed Moji before he’d even realized she moved. * Created a room full of after-images with pure speed in order to pickpocket all their cigarettes without their knowledge. * Effortlessly outran a skilled track runner while claiming she could run 100 meters in 17 seconds in chapter 2. * Was able to escape another Abnormal by making it appear she was hit, leaving only her clothing behind. * Climbed up a building so fast she lost track of what floor she was going to. * She was in a room full of bombs about to explode and she managed to splash water on some bombs, kick some bombs out the window, and hide her friends inside nearby lockers before they exploded. * Created a room full of clones with pure speed. * Can break the sound barrier by using Kurokami Phantom, attacking her opponent with a sonic boom. Here’s a gif of this feat. * Dodged a sword that was literally centimeters from decapitating her. * Ran up a clock tower while fighting. * Combined Kurokami Phantom with Theme Song, allowing her to travel at the speed of light three times per day. * Grabbed everyone in a room and retreated so fast it made clones appear. * Created a clone in front of her through sheer speed to break the sound barrier and allowed her to greatly exceed the sound barrier right behind it through the slipstream it created. She was also able to instantly make a 180 degree turn at this speed. Durability Feats: * Tanked a headshot by one of Unzen’s super balls without flinching. * Two times in a row…. * Survived being inside a room that was decimated by explosions. * Ran through a barrage of attacks from Unzen’s super balls. * Walked forward with a net of razor-sharp string tying her in place. * Survived being pummeled by 30 kg/66 lb metal balls. * Tanked a flying knee to the face without flinching. * Had her arm broken, but it healed almost immediately and she was able to use it to punch her opponent. * Fought Hinokage for three whole days and nights without rest. * Was hit from every direction at once by lightspeed attacks and had every bone in her body broken. Still stood up. * Can heal from having every bone in her body broken in 90 seconds. * Had her arm dislocated, but still was able to get Iihiko in an arm lock. * Withstood a barrage of punches from Iihiko, who causes damage that can never heal regardless of time, healing abilities, or even reality warping. * Punched through a stone wall. * She literally died but instead of staying dead, she used a style to literally make every blood vessel in her body pump blood using vibrations, thereby bringing her back to life. * After being gored through the stomach she was ready to keep fighting. Luck Feats: * This is what happens whenever Medaka tries to throw dice. * She tried to get past a door that had a six digit code that changed randomly after each input where her odds of guessing correctly were 1 in a million. Not only did she get past it on her first try, but she guessed the code it would turn into next as well. This has a 1 in a trillion chance of happening in reality. * When deciding the turn order for a game, Kurokami drew the ace of spades, allowing her the first move. Perception Feats: * She was able to determine what was inside one of Unzen’s superballs merely by having it roll against her foot and likely reading the atmosphere. * She was having a conversation with the school’s chairman, and after she left it was revealed there was a group of hidden figures in the room with them. According to one of them, he had tried attacking Medaka multiple times, but she had apparently noticed them and avoided every attack without making it obvious she had seen them. This is confirmed later, when she tells Oudo she had indeed seen him during her conversation with the school’s chairman. * Memorized the layout of a labyrinth after listening to the sound waves of Kikaijima’s shout reverberate throughout the maze. * Was the only student who could find Hinokage, whose powers caused people to avoid sensing him. Intelligence Feats: * Was the first person to solve a math problem called the “Juggling Theorem” in middle school. * Deciphered a language composed of nothing but numbers after hearing only 14 sentences of it and was able to speak it fluently. * Read every book in her family’s massive library in three months before she was even one year old. * Made a mathematician resign by easily solving a problem he gave her before she’d even entered middle school. * Casually solved every puzzle in the nursery before she was three. * Was able to remember someone whose powers made people forget about him the second he was no longer in their presence. * Pre-emptively developed a strategy to avoid someone fooling her with a disguise involving a well-timed bluff and employed it well enough to fool an omnipotent character. * Manipulated an entire modified game of Shiritori so her opponent had no choice but to surrender with her final turn. She did this by manipulating every conversation they had, thereby making them subconsciously forget about three important syllables. * Was able to deduce what was written on a scroll without seeing it based off of logic and knowing the personality of her friend. All in under 10 seconds…. Fighting Skill Feats: * Took on and beat the entire Judo club at once. * Has taken lessons in many types of martial arts. * Effortlessly defeated 3 Class 13 members in the blink of an eye. * Was able to beat Kumagawa under the effects of Book Maker. (See the section on Book Maker for why this feat is impressive) * Easily beat Zenkichi while under the full effects of Forsaken God Mode. * Sent the vibrations of her attack through a baby to hit her enemy. The baby was completely unharmed. * She fought against a fighter who had earlier sent her flying through a stone wall and had given her a run for her money by just being a very formidable fighter. This fighter then made 640,000 clones of herself and Medaka was still injured by Iihiko, meaning she had only one arm she could use. Medaka won. * She aimed to fight the 100 strongest people in the academy in a single afternoon. This included some people from outside the school as well, meaning it was every single villain Medaka fought against throughout the entire series versus her in a single afternoon. * Medaka fought a bunch of mooks, the entire Thirteen Party, class Minus 13, all of the committee heads, the faculty and members of the Kurokami Group, the entire Shiranui family, including Iihiko and Hanten Shiranui, all of the Style users, all members of the student council and the middle school trainees, as well as the entire disciplinary committee in a single afternoon. She beat all of them. * Effortlessly beat a Minus, a special, and a Class 13 abnormal without breaking a sweat. Dexterity Feats: * Effortlessly handled four pens at once to do paperwork faster. * Effortlessly stood upright atop a single arm floaty in a pool. * Zoomed through a crowd of people on a bicycle up a flight of stairs. * Threw a barrage of syringes with her feet. Aura Feats: * Her aura scares animals to the point they will hide, run, and do anything they can in order to get away from Medaka. This is apparently the same aura that draws people to love and respect her. * Her aura sent another Abnormal reeling backwards in fear when she was angered. Other Feats: * Basketball skillz * Trained her mind and body to resist mind control. * She can selectively turn off her reflexes in order to completely avoid flinching when an attack comes at her. This allows her to sacrifice her body for the sake of focusing on more important objectives. * Has complete control over all her muscles. * Her abnormality was unable to be stolen by someone whose abnormality allowed him to steal people’s skills through physical contact. * Can drum so perfectly that literally the only flaw is that it’s “too perfect”. * Singlehandedly beat the baseball team at baseball, scored 100 points on the soccer team in under 90 minutes, and beat the basketball team so badly they ended up with negative points... All at the same time…. * Can use her voice and project it in such a way that it counters out any other sounds. * Capable of catching bullets in her mouth as a defense against fully automatic weapons. * Went to go destroy the moon and succeeded through unknown means. By the way, she survived destroying the moon, claiming that saving a lost alien life form, fighting against the evil king of another universe, and getting involved in a war between the concepts of light and dark delayed her return. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Advanced Growth Rate: Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could perfectly; learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds. She has a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Superhuman Physiology: Medaka naturally possesses a bevy of superhuman skills: adaptability, agility, analysis, awareness, balance, calculation, charisma, cognition, combat, competence, coordination, deduction, dexterity, durability, eloquence, endurance, flexibility, instinct, intelligence, intuition, leadership, memory, meta-luck, mimicry, perception, persuasion, reasoning, reflexes, regeneration, senses, speed, strength, tactics, vitality, and willpower. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving three members of the Student Council into lockers in seconds before a giant explosion occurred. Although she rarely uses this skill, she possesses an ability called body supremacy; she is capable of near complete, precise control of the movements and functions of all her muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, and veins, and she can control them with both conscious and/or subconscious command. This makes her immune to forced motor control by others and allows her to adjust or improve body functions. * Intimidator/Alpha Presence (動物避け, Doubutsuyoke): Medaka's raw power, which humans perceive as either as a supernatural charisma and eloquence which inspires them to follow her, or as an overwhelming fearful aura that forces them to obey her. This raw power when sensed by animals inspires only pure terror. Thus, although Medaka adores animals, they in turn are frightened to death of her and will avoid contact at all costs. * Revised Echolocation Cannon Echo Counter Cannon (声帯砲改 声対砲, Seitaihouaratame Seitaihou): A powerful shout, it vibrates on a reverse phase that cancels out other sounds. Combat Expert: Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Medaka has also learned to catch bullets in her mouth as a form of self-defense. * Kurokami Rolling Savate (黒神ローリングソバット, Kurokami Rōringu Sobatto): Medaka performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. * Kurokami Lariat (黒神ラリアット, Kurokami Rariatto): Medaka strikes her opponent's neck with the inside of her outstretched arm. * Kurokami Climb (黒神クライム, Kurokami Kuraimu): Using Yoshinogari's claws and Isahaya's spikes, Medaka can scale building walls as high as the fifth floor. Medaka doesn't seem to have much control over her momentum however, as she reached the fifth floor while only intending to climb to the third. This may have been because she was in a hurry however. * Kurokami Dancing (黒神ダンシング, Kurokami Danshingu): Using Kunisaki's bicycle, Medaka can quickly maneuver around multiple people, even while moving up a staircase. Because of how quickly she moves, Medaka needs to tie up her hair before beginning. * Kurokami Reflect (黒神リフレクト, Kurokami Refurekuto): Borrowing Unzen's Super Balls, Medaka unleashes a barrage of attacks from several angles at amazing speed. However, Medaka claims that the angles are completely random, as she lacks Unzen's calculation abilities, at least for the quantity of balls she uses to attack. The actual effectiveness of this attack is unknown, as her opponent, Takachiho, was able to dodge every single ball. * Kurokami Open Blow (黒神オープンブロー, Kurokami Ōpun Burō): In War God Mode, Medaka charges forward and attacks with a palm strike. The hit packs enough force to knock back Tsurubami, and caused him to spit up blood. * Kurokami Hip Attack (黒神ヒップアタック, Kurokami Hippu Atakku): While her body is being restrained, Medaka lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Medaka labels this as a "girly" attack. * Kurokami Phantom (黒神ファントム, Kurokami Fantomu): Medaka's signature move, she first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Medaka blows forward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Takachiho, so far the only person she has used it on, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Medaka claims that she just speed forward when he blinked. The aim of Kurokami Phantom is to forcefully break through the sound barrier. ** Kurokami Phantom: Proper Version (黒神ファントム ちゃんとした版, Kurokami Fantomu Chantoshitahan): After witnessing Hinokage's Theme Song, Medaka becomes capable of using Kurokami Phantom without any physical strain or damage. However, to use the Proper Version, Medaka must be in Altered God Mode and can only use it three times in one day. The aim of the Proper Version is to, instead of break the sound barrier, work with it in order to create a less self-harmful attack. ** Kurokami Final (黒神ファイナル, Kurokami Fainaru): Kurokami Phantom's final form, only usable after Medaka enters End God Mode, wherein her blood flow is greatly enhanced through the use of vibrations. To use this technique, Medaka first creates a shadow clone in front of her in order to break the sound barrier without losing any of her own speed or power. Afterwards, she follows the slip stream created by the clone. Kurokami Final utilizes blind spots; Medaka hides within her opponent's shadow while optimizing her speed. In the case of Iihiko, who dodged the attack, Medaka made a U-turn and attacked him from behind. Abnormality The End (完成, Ji Endo): Medaka is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the Thirteen Party. Medaka has learned: * Auto-Pilot: An Abnormality copied from Takachiho that allows Medaka to effectively put her brain on auto-pilot, reacting to, dodging, and countering attacks without thinking about it. However, this ability has its limits, as it cannot defend Medaka against things she would be unable to perceive normally. * Hidden Weapons Specialist: An Abnormality copied from Munakata that allows Medaka to conceal any weapon of any size on her person, even if its dimensions vastly exceed her own size. * Reading Minds: Can read people's minds, or to be exact, can read their emotions. Medaka can receive the electrical signals both machines and people release. This Abnormality is more like a transceiver than actual telepathy. * Weighted Words: An Abnormality that allows her to manipulate the electrical signals in one's brain with verbal commands, making it exceedingly difficult to resist them for as long as Medaka remains complete and utter concentrated on her target. This ability also extends to machines, allowing her to crush or lift them by manipulating the electricity inside of them. As her Abnormality has developed, Medaka can now learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth and can now copy Minuses, successfully learning such as: * Five Focus: A Minus that allows Medaka to inflict or remove any diseases she wishes from those she scratches with her nails, ranging from a slight fever to cancer. * Encounter: An ability copied from Gagamaru Chougasaki that allows her to push away all damage inflicted on her, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast or numerous the attacks, she will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by her and can range from structures to other people. Even if there is no opening, Encounter will still push any damage away. It is also speculated that Encounter would be able to push away Medaka's own death. * Scar Dead: A Minus that allows Medaka to reopen any wound someone has ever received, no matter how old the wound is. This ability extends not only to physical wounds, but to mental wounds as well, allowing her to destroy her foes' minds by reopening all of their mental wounds and traumas at once, ignoring their physical durability. * Ice Fire: An ability that allows Medaka to manipulate her own body temperature. She can lower her temperature to create and manipulate ice around her using vapor in the air. She can also instantly seal wounds by freezing her veins and skin, and well as keep her head cool to prevent herself suffering from mental damage in the midst of combat. * Unknown Hero: An ability copied from Hinokage that prevents Medaka's foes from noticing her presence unless she wills it. Even then, if she wishes herself to remain hidden, no one, not even those as observant as her, will be able to acknowledge her presence. * Mother's Task: An Abnormality copied from Hitomi Hitoyoshi that makes Medaka exceedingly skilled at anything considered "motherly", such as gardening, cleaning, and cooking. When applied in combat, Medaka would be able to able to easily tear apart plant life when armed with any set of gardening tools. * Book Maker: A Minus copied from Kumagawa, allowing Medaka to impale her foe with a special screw that brings the target's body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent down to Kumagawa's level. Although the attack itself does virtually no damage, the screw "soils the heart", which can destroy the ambition and drive of most individuals. Given the fact it was copied directly from his arsenal, it should possibly be able to replicate its durability ignoring effects, although this is uncertain. * All Fiction: A Minus that allows her to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, she can undo anything that has been damaged. However, it has been stated that once she removes something with her Minus, she cannot return it, as it has become "fiction". This ability can even automatically reverse her own death as well as the death of others. *'Raff-Rafflesia:' A Minus that allows to corrode and dissolve anything she touches. Though her power only works through her hands, it is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to the air around her. She can control its intensity, area of effect, and other aspects of it. **'Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version:' Raff-Rafflessia can be channelled into the ground, causing the earth to rot beneath her. Doing this creates humus, causing plants to grow rapidly and out of control. The growth of plants can be controlled via this ability And a portion of Ajimu's quadrillion skills, of which she has demonstrated one hundred Trample Skills. However, The End does have its limits; Medaka cannot copy feats done through sheer physical ability, only if that feat is achieved through use of a skill, and she is unable to stop herself from learning an Abnormality when she experiences it. * Observation (観察, Kansatsu): Very similar to Maguro's Analysis, it is the method through which The End copies other abilities. In Altered God Mode it is "perfected" and allows her to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. Styles Language User (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): After learning the basics of a style, Medaka is able to read an opponent's feelings to automatically counter their attacks, although she can only counter with a punch. Medaka can also use sound to pump her blood and move her muscles after her heart has stopped. On top of increasing her physical characteristics, this has the side-effect of causing her whole body to vibrate, repelling physical contact. Proof Of One's Worth: * Preaching To The Lesser Mortals (上から目線性善説, Uekara Mesen Seizensetsu): Medaka's most well known trump card, she preaches to "pitiful" people who need help. She says out loud her views about them, saying they can be saved and that something horrible must have happened in their pasts for them to have fallen so far in life. * Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch (ツンデレ, Tsundere): Medaka's second trump card, she changes abruptly from her usual personality to a softer attitude, adapting her expression and mannerisms to appear more cute. * Over Flowing Love (行き過ぎ愛情表現, Ikisugi Aijouhyougen): Medaka's third trump card; she used it so much in class that almost everyone lost their first kiss to her until Zenkichi put a stop to it when they started elementary school. When using this ability, Medaka first makes her face look cute and then gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. * War God Mode '(乱神モード, ''Ranshin Mōdo): Medaka's fourth trump card; when Medaka is enraged, she goes into War God Mode. When in War God Mode, she loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk, while her hair turns a lighter shade of purple (fluorescent red in the anime). Medaka's presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. Her physical strength and healing rate both increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. Medaka only assumes War God Mode when her friends are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. Amusingly, Medaka will also assume War God Mode when being harassed by Maguro. During her fight with Tsurubami, Medaka gains the ability to enter War God Mode at will, without losing herself to her anger. Because Medaka does not hear words when she is in War God Mode, she becomes immune to the effects of styles when she assumes this state. * 'Altered God Mode '(改神モード, Kaishin Mōdo): Altered God Mode is an upgraded version of War God Mode that Medaka achieved by mastering the numerous Abnormalities of the Thirteen Party and attempting to brainwash herself with Oudo's Weighted Words. Unlike War God Mode, she retains her thought process, doesn't go berserk, her hair turns black instead of light purple, and her eyes grow a darker shade of red. In this mode, Medaka is able to control everything about herself, and is capable of overwhelming Oudo and resisting his Unreasonable Taxation. In Altered God Mode, Medaka is also able to use an improved version of Kurokami Phantom that utilizes the speed and power of Hinokage's Theme Song. Though Medaka has mastered this new form, she will still revert to War God Mode if angered enough. Altered God Mode falls under the classification of martial arts, rather than as one of Medaka's skills. * 'Forsaken God Mode '(廃神モード, Haishin Mōdo): Created to serve a similar purpose as Kumagawa's Book Maker, Forsaken God Mode makes Medaka weaker than her opponent. No matter how weak her opponent is, Medaka will be weaker than they are; she labels it as an ability that allows her to forget about strength and skills and just go all out. Forsaken God Mode was developed as a byproduct after Medaka's fight against the Minus. With it, Medaka can intentionally make herself weaker so as to better understand people who are weaker than she is. But the aspect of understanding her opponent doesn't exist due to her complete lack of empathy. In this form, Medaka's hair turns completely white, and her eyes become a lighter shade of red. * 'Hybrid God Mode '(混神モード, Konshin Mōdo): A combination of Forsaken God Mode and Altered God Mode, Medaka labels this form as "matching strength with weakness". The exact capabilities of this mode are unknown; however, it was useless against Tsurubami's style. In this form, the left side of Medaka's hair turns black, while the right side becomes white. Her right eye also turns a lighter shade of red. * '''End God Mode (終神モード, Shuushin Mōdo): In this form, Medaka's hair turns black and increases in volume drastically. With her increased blood flow, Medaka is able to move at supersonic speeds and create shadow clones in front of her. These clones have enough speed to break the sound barrier, creating a slip stream to remove the obstructions to Medaka's power. Key: Base | War God Mode | Altered God Mode | End God Mode | Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Note: Gallery File:Kurokami Phantom.gif|Kurokami Phantom File:Medaka1101.jpg|War God Mode File:Q6mYKde.png|Altered God Mode File:Forsaken God Mode.png|Forsaken God Mode File:Hybrid God Mode.png|Hybrid God Mode File:End God Mode.jpg|End God Mode File:Medaka Kurokami.jpg|End of series skills Others Notable Victories: Noise (Pretty Cure) Noise's Profile (Both at their strongest, Speed equalised.) Notable Losses: Ashen (A House of Many Doors) Ashen's Profile (End God Mode Medaka, Speed Equalized, and Ashen got 2 weeks of preparation time) Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) Kar's Profile (Both were bloodlusted, speed was equalized) Culexus Assassin (Warhammer 40,000) The Assassin's Profile (Medaka was 5-C and speed was equalized) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Sailor's profile (Both were 5-C and speed was equalized) Wolfgang Schreiber (Dies Irae) Wolfgang's Profile (Unrestricted Wolfgang was used along with 5-C Medaka being used) Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Misogi's Profile (Both were 8-B and speed was unequalized) Momo Momozono (Medaka Box) Momo's Profile (Altered God Mode Medaka. Both have intel as far as they would have at that point in the series) Inconclusive Matches: Anna (Fire Emblem) Anna's Profile (Speed was Equalised and Pre-Kumagawa Incident Arc Medaka was used) Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Disease Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Afterimage Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Causality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Void Users Category:Leaders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Text Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Concept Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier